A flat-panel display screen refers to a display screen, with a ratio of a diagonal length of the screen to a thickness of the whole screen more than 4:1, including a liquid crystal display screen, an organic electroluminescent display screen, and the like.
The flat-panel display screen has gradually become a mostly used display screen in a display device due to its advantages of lightness, slimness, low power consumption, high luminescent brightness, wide viewing angle and the like.
Display devices provided with the flat-panel display screen mainly comprise tablet PCs, flat-screen TVs and mobile phones. As the demand for a portable flat-panel display device is on the increase, a lighter, slimmer, and more portable flat-panel display device becomes popular.
In order to connect to the internet at any moment, a card slot needs to be correspondingly reserved in a display device provided with the flat-panel display screen so that a wireless network adapter can be inserted into the card slot; however, the reserved card slot occupies a larger space of the display device, which is disadvantageous to achieve a slimmer flat-panel display device.
Additionally, a current flat-panel display device, such as a tablet PC, is provide with a rechargeable battery charged with a wired charger, and a socket and a connecting line are required; therefore, it is inconvenient to use. In the case that an advance charged rechargeable battery runs out, and can not be recharged in time, the flat-panel display device will stop working, greatly influencing the use effect. Furthermore, a current rechargeable battery often occupies a larger space of the flat-panel display device, and is considerable heavy, which is disadvantageous to achieve a slimmer flat-panel display device.